The Life After
by Splatteredberry
Summary: So life without the war fanfic. Tris has kids with Tobais. And Uriah. And Eric. This popped into my head a little while ago and I decieded to writs a fanfic on it...give it a chance, please. Not a Fourtris story.
1. Chapter 1

It's been over 20 years since my in initiation, and since then I have had 3 kids. One with Tobias, one with Uriah, and one with Eric. You're probably gaping at your screen and re-read that. Well you read correctly. I had 2 boys (Eric, and Tobias') and one girl (Uriah's).

I only went with Eric and Uriah because of a fall out with Tobias. Jai, Eric's son, is the oldest. We hadn't even known he was Eric's until he was born. And that's only because he looked so much like Eric. Alec, Tobias and I's son, is the middle child. And Rania, Uriah's child, is the youngest. Even though they've never said it they've all wanted a girl. Tobias and Eric treat Rania like she's their own. She's got Eric wrapped so tightly around her finger it's actually very funny to watch.

Jai is 18, Alec is 27, and Rania is 16. Her choosing ceremony is today. Jai and Alec both came in first in their initiation and are both teasing Rani about her initiation.

They're all like their fathers. Jai is cold at first and definitely needs a lot of time to warm up. Alec is the same but takes a shorter amount of time to make friends. Tobias and Eric are a lot more alike then they realize. Jai and Eric are really close as well as Rania the 3 of them are inseparable. Rania is exactly like Uriah. Same looks same personality everything. Jai and Alec at least have some of my traits, but Rania is a carbon copy of Uriah.

I should probably tell you who else grew up and had kids. Will and Christina had twins, a boy and a girl named, Sean and Liza, they're 16. Zeke and Shauna have an eighteen-year-old girl named Rebecca, who happens to be dating Jai. Peter and Lynn had a boy named James.

Now that I've gotten that out of the way, on with the rest of my life…


	2. The Start

I wake up to the sound of my alarm beeping, and Uriah's arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I groan and roll over a bit so my small arm can hit the snooze button. I then roll back so I can wake Uriah up. That boy can sleep so heavily, yet as soon as somebody has Dauntless cake he's up.

"Uri, Wake up," I whisper softly in his ear.

"But I don't want to," I swear he's still a 12-year-old.

"Uriah, your daughter's choosing ceremony today, So get your butt up before I pour water on your head…again."

He quickly flips over so he's the one on top, "That can wait for a bit," he mumbles as he kisses my neck. I start to melt into his embrace as the door flies open.

"Hey mom, can you-ew!" Rania screams, "Can you not do that while I'm _in_ the house," her curly black hair is sticking out wildly indicating she just woke up.

"You could knock."

"But that's so much work."

"Uriah she really is your child."

"I'm going to leave now."

With that she shuts the door, "Well she ruined the moment."

"Shut up and get dressed."

I go take a shower and get dressed. When I came back, Uriah was wearing jeans but was looking for his shirt in the drawer. Once he finds it we leave our room and see Rania at the counter with a glass of milk.

"You ready for today, baby?" Uri asks

She sighs before replying, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Just remember we will love you no matter what faction you choose," I say. She nods and smiles, "but it would be easier for me if you stayed," She laughs at this.

We leave for the cafeteria. Once we reach there Rania leaves to go sit with her friends and we sit with ours.

**R POV**

"Boo!" someone yells in my ear and I quickly jab them in the throat, out of instincts. He doges because he's older than me and has already received extensive training on fighting, "Nice try baby sis, but you're gonna have to better than that. What if I were actually trying to hurt you?"

"Shut up Jai."

"I'm looking out for your safety. What if I were _actually _trying to hurt you. Huh? What would have happened then?"

"You're an idiot let me eat."

"Fine," with that we walked back to the table to eat. Everyone was already there. And by everyone I mean, the twins, Sean and Liza, Rebecca, James and Alec. I sat beside Alec and Jai took a seat beside Rebby.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Ya," with that we that we fall silent after that. When it was time to go Eric (Who is now the main Dauntless Leader after Max passed away) called all the 16 year-olds to the train. We ran after it feeling in the wind in my dark curls. When the doors opened Alec picked me up and threw me in. I have my mother's small frame. Everybody says I way 2 pounds. Ya definitely not 2 pounds when I checked on the scale.

Aunty Christina gets behind me to try and tame my curls in a messy braid, "Christina give it up. I've been trying to tame those curls for 16 years," says mom

I normally like to keep my hair in a ponytail. It's easy, sufficient and keeps the hair out of my eyes.

"No! She's got beautiful hair. I will not stop until it is tamed."

She finishes the messy fishtail and ties it with the hair tie. I look at it, I have a few pink streaks on the bottom layer of my hair, but they did it in such a way it looks like the entire bottom layer of my hair is pink.

"Thanks Aunt C."

We spend the rest of the ride just goofing off and having fun. When we reach the Hub dad opens the door of our carriage and we jump out. I use the momentum of the jump to run first into the dauntless sector. Like I said I have my mother's small frame and I can run really fast, but I'm still very strong. I broke Jai's arm a few years ago. What? He was pissing me off.

When we get there it's Erudite turn to do the speeches and stiff so Uncle Caleb takes the stage and begins. I zone out until I hear the name

"James Hayes," (Peter and Lynn's kid) I snap my head up. We may fight but he's one of my best friends. He walks up to the stage, and doesn't flinch when he drags the blade across his palm. He holds his hand over the Dauntless bowl and lets his blood drip in.

I think of my choices now. I don't belong in 1 faction, but 2. I am Divergent, like my mother, and my father. Nobody hunts the Divergent anymore, but it's better to keep your secret safe than to let the whole world know you're different. And there are some people who want you dead.

Dauntless or Erudite. My choices. I run them through my head, and before I know it;

"Rania Pedrad," I walk to the stage. I take a deep breath before cutting my hand. I am happy in Dauntless. I have my family, my friends. But I also have a bad past. If I go to Erudite my thirst for knowledge will be quenched. I love to read, but it is something I have to keep hidden in Dauntless.

I put my hand over the bowl. I let my blood pour onto the Dauntless coals. Sean and Liza choose to stay in Dauntless as well.

"They're leaving," wow I normally have a short attention span, but normally I can tell when the sea of black is starting to move.

I start sprinting to the train. I reach the second carriage first and I lift myself with the handle. I undo the latch, and push the button that opens the door. I climb in. Alec and Liza come in next to me. Dad hauls himself last. The rest of us are in different carriages.

"You opened the door," my dad says. That's something the boys do. It's so sexist. I hate it.

"I can't let the guys have all the fun now can I?" Dad says I'm exactly like Lynn when she was my age. Except I'd never go bald. I love my hair too much.

He ruffles my hair and goes to sit next to Uncle Zeke. I take a seat next to Sean. Alec sits a little farther away. As initiates we are now cut off from out family for a little while.

"Where's Liz? You two are normally always together."

"Just because we're twins doesn't mean we _have_ to do everything together."

"Ya but normally you and Liza are always in the same cart."

"Your hopeless!" I love annoying him.

We chat a little bit before we have to jump. I hear someone from the transfer's cart tell them they have to jump. It's funny listening to the bickering.

I back up a little bit before I jump. I land on my feet like I normally do. On he last cart I see a boy in a blue suite is now factionless. I feel bad for him. I guess that's the amity part of me.

"You opened the cart," Eric stands behind me.

"Why is that such a bid deal?"

"You know why," one of the few things I don't like about Dauntless.

"Listen up! My name is Eric," he stands on the ledge so that if I pushed him with my pinkie he would fall, "I am one of the leaders in your new faction. Several stories below us is the Dauntless compound. If you can't gather the courage to jump, you are not one of us. Transfers have the honors of jumping first."

"So who's it going to be?" asks Jai beside Eric, but he is not on the ledge.

As dauntless born we know there is a net, but we are not allowed to jump first specifically for that reason.

"Me," a voice sounds from the crowd, "I'll go."

"Ooh a peacekeeper," Peacekeeper is what we call the Amity. **(A/N I didn't know if there was a slang term like stiff for Amity, so I came up with the first thing that came to mind. If you know there is one then let me know) **

She stands on the ledge, and jumps.


	3. The Arrival

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait. I had finals and stuff, and then I got a couple of other fanfiction ideas and then I neglected this story and then I got really lazy…but hopefully I can get more chapters up in a shorter amount of time 'cause I don't have school. but no promises. SO I want to thank you guys for all your amazing reviews and clear somethings up. SO yes they are all in dauntless, and I said in the last chatper that no one hunts the divergent anymore, that's cause I was going to do something with this story that I'm not going to do anymore so ya… they are still hunted. I am also going to have to play around with some of the original members ages to fit the story, so it's going to be kind of confusing. No enough of my rants on with your favorite (hopefully) story:**

Chapter 3

_God, I hate heights,_ is what is going through my mind as I jump. The wind whistles past me as I get the worst feeling in my stomach and I plummet to the net. My back hits the net and I let out a strangled, _oomph._

Hands reach out to help me as I struggle to get out of the net. I grab the hand that looks like my mother's since it has the mine and my brothers' names tattooed on the inside of her wrist.

"Are you changing your name?" she asks me.

"My name means queen. Hell no," she looks at me and shakes her head, "Second Jumper Rania!"

I zone out until we're done. There are 4 smart-asses (Erudite), 4 smart mouths, and 1 hippie (Amity) **(Thanx to the guest for telling me that)**

I wait for the rest of the initiates to jump. It takes about 5 minutes from the time it takes the second last jumper to jump to the last jumper.

"This is where we split. Dauntless-borns go with Uriah and Eric, transfers stay with me." Says uncle Four.

We follow my father and uncle down the hallway. When we reach the room we see that there are 20 beds and only 9 of us.

"Your probably wondering why there are twice as many beds then you. Well that's because we have decided to put to put the transfers and dauntless borns together. You are aloud to change then when the transfers get back Four and Tris will tell you what to do," says Uncle E.

"Also like the last few years please do _not_ tell the transfers that Rania is mine and Tris' child we do not want them to think she has an unfair advantage. Understood?" Father Bear asks **(I'm sorry I couldn't resist I call my dad that)** we all nod seriously.

They leave and you can hear them arguing about something from here. It's probably the law dad wants to pass about cake. It's not a bad law but, of course, they don't listen to me.

We change and I can feel all the boys' eyes on me as I change. I look turn away literally feeling the scars on my back jumping out wanting to be notice. And of course as soon as I turn to the door the transfers enter. I have the best male friends in the world 'cause they all formed a wall in front of me so the transfers couldn't see me. They'd all seen the scars but its not like I walk up to a random person and ask _do you want to see my deepest and most personal scars?_

After I finish I put my head in between Sean and James I yell out hello. Hey I'd be lying if I said I didn't like being noticed sometimes. The wall breaks and I with Sean.

"We'll let you guys get to know each other," says mother bear.** (That's what I call my mom). ** I notice she's covering her wrists with a jacket so they can't see my name.

"Dauntless-Born," we snap to attention, "We are going to give you 2 hours to eat, change, and show the transfers the training room. We expect you will be there in less the 2 hours, but if you are there right at the last minute you will not be punished, however if you show up even a minute late, there will be consequences for you and the transfer(s) you show up with. Any questions? No? Good. We will see you in 2 hours," with that they leave.

There is an awkward silence in which Liza says, "Well you guys should get dressed and then we'll pair off and eat."

The entire Dauntless-born huddle around me. Yes me. Why? Cause I'm the one who will most likely not punch them. I probably won't _but_ don't cross me if you're a dude I _will_ make sure you wont be able to reproduce.

Once all of the transfers are done we pair off. There are 5 boy transfers and 4 girls. And 5 girl Dauntless born and 4 boy dauntless born. So naturally I'm the one with the extra dude.

I show him the cafeteria and tell him to pick and eat. I'm being rude but I don't trust pretty boys. It's how I got in trouble.

I only allow him to talk to get his name out. It's Jacob. I hate the name Jacob. **(A/N sorry to offend anyone whose name is Jacob but she has a very good reason to hate the name.)**

We walk into the training room and I am in for the shock of my life. I wanted to run out and barf, but alas all I could do was shut the door.

**Mewhahaha What did she see. Wait until Next time to see. Its nothing to bad. Mortal Instruments reference/quote in there it's a hard one, shout out to anyone who can guess it. Hint it has to do with something Maia said in the second book. Reviews help me write. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Start of Training

**Chapter 4 (Four! Sorry Just Fangirling)**

**Umm I got a couple of questions asking how to say Rania's name. It is pronounced Ron-ee-ya. So I was thinking of writing a prequel to this once we're well into the story. Let me know if I should write it just to explain everything. It will be about Tris going with Eric, Jai being born and so on and so forth. But like I said it won't be for a while so I can focus on both of them. Also I thought about it and I decided since they're aren't really that many Eric and Tris stories I wanted to change that. So ya Tris is now with Eric. I don't own anything.**

*Tris is now magically with Eric*

I wanted to run out, when I saw my mother pushed up against a wall with her hands in my Uncle Eric's hair making out like they were teenagers. Clearly they are deaf because they didn't hear the door shut. I had to make really loud barfing noises for them to break apart.

"I know you're my parents and all but I _really_ do not need a reply of how Jai was brought into this world,"

"Wait. They're your parents," shit I forgot Jacob was there.

"Yes and no. Tris is her mother, and she's technically my stepdaughter, but not really. You can't tell anyone, because we don't want them to think they have an unfair advantage, _which _she doesn't," Eric says. I can't look at him the same. He _says _he won't tell anyone. The last Jacob said something similar.

"What are you doing here? We still have and hour left," asks mom.

"Oh god. Please don't tell me you've been making out for a half hour."

"Oh they were I saw it all on the monitors," Uncle Four says as he walks into the room.

"That's a little creepy," I say.

"No, well it's not like I was constantly watching that screen. Just whenever I looked it was there. I wanted to pour water on them. Thanks a lot Rania," That explained the giant bottle of water he was holding.

"Well _sorry _I was trying not to get in trouble but whatever. Anyway this is Jacob and…I don't know what to say anymore," if looks could kill Four and Eric would have had him dead in a second.

Before we have time to discuss further The door opens with an annoyed looking Uriah and Sean and Liza bugging him with their transfers hanging behind them with amused faces.

"Okay, okay I might take that into consideration but I probably won't, now sit down and be quiet," he said exasperated.

After all the initiates came in (the last pair came in with literally a second to spare) Four got in front of us.

"Dauntless-born, phones please," he holds open his palm. I pull out my phone, but I hold it tightly next to my heart.

"Come on Rani, give me the phone. Shh, it's okay," once Sean_ and_ James are able to pry my baby from my hands they hand it to Four before I can tackle them.

I lean on Liza's shoulder for support as Eric explains, "Transfers will learn how to shoot guns. Dauntless-borns you can do some fighting in training rooms next door," We leave in a rush. Dad following behind us without a word, Eric grumbling about kids. I stick my tongue at him, and he returns the gesture.

Eric writes the pairs on the board and I see I am paired with Chris, he is good at fighting, I don't mean to brag, but I'm better.

We're about to step into the ring when dad says, "Hey let's put on some music to cancel out the noise of the guns."

We all agree and he puts on Fancy, and calls out Sean and Travis. They are both equal in strength but Travis is quite a bit faster than Sean.

"Feel free to sing along to make it harder."

Don't have to tell me twice.

And I start rapping at the same pace

_First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)_

_Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)_

_And I'm still in the Murda Bizness_

_I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)_

_You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)_

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)_

_Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Chris_

_High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)_

_Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)_

_Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)_

_Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?_

_Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

Sean goes down at bringing 88 back. Travis punches him in the temple. I have a hard time watching. He crumples and hits the ground with a thud.

I am called ring with Chris. Chris is 6.4'. But I'd rather have speed over strength any day.

We start the first time _I'm so fancy _is sung. We circle each other of a while, then he decides to throw a punch at me. I move out of the way just in time and kick out at his side. It hits him in his bad hip. He slipped while jumping out of the train and landed on his hip. He was on crutches for a week.

He hisses in pain and tries to punch me. He's putting most of his weight on his good hip. I kick that one and he falls to the ground. This the part I hate about fighting, apparently my dad hates it too. I repeatedly kick until he goes unconscious. By the time we're done the song ends.

*I really suck at fights so imma skip them. But Liza lost against a girl, and James won against a girl*

We have an hour left of training. Dad lets us have a competition. First off is knife throwing. I love this sport. I've excelled at it since I was 7 years old. It's probably not the smartest idea to give a seven year old a knife, and mom yelled at dad for a very long time. I ended up tying with Isabelle, one of my other friends.

"Dinner's in an hour, want to change and then get some food?" I ask my little group.

"Sure," we head to the dorms. I change into a tight tank top black jeans and my favorite leather jacket. I put on a pair of black ballet flats, and quickly tie my hair into a ponytail on the top of my head. I link arms with Sean and we skip out the door. Yes I said skip, I swear Sean is gay sometimes.

Once James and Liza catch up we talk about nothing, its mainly just shoving and pushing and annoying one another. When we get to the cafeteria I see it's Italian night. My favorite.

I take a big plate and fill it with spaghetti and ditch the meatballs. I take a couple pieces of garlic bread and obliviously Dauntless Cake.

We sit down and I say nothing 'cause I'm very happily stuffing my face. Alec walks in and Liza smiles at him, and Alec smiles back.

"Ugh, you need to _stop _flirting with my brother when I'm in the room. I feel violated," I say before taking a bite of my garlic bread.

"Why do _you_ feel violated?"

"I just do," I reply.

We finish and walk around, "Hey guys I think I want to get a tattoo," we turn around and look at Liza. We all got our first tattoos when we were 13, the age you're allowed to get one, and Liza chickened out last minute when they started pulling out the needles.

"Awe, the little girl's growing up," James coos, wiping a fake tear. Liza punches him in the shoulder. I have a big dragon on my back to hide the scars, but some of them still show where the tattoo doesn't cover it.

"But can you guys get one too, I don't want to be the only one," we agree, and I already know what I'm getting, a bracelet of roses on my left wrist.

When we walk into the tattoo parlor we see Tori, sitting at the counter waiting for customers.

"Hey Victoria," she greets me. My middle name is Victoria and Tori says I stole her name.

"Liza wants to get her first tattoo," I reply.

"Are you sure you're ready this time?" she jokes. Liza picks out the dauntless seal to put on her ankle.

Aunt Shauna comes out of the back. I tell her I want the roses on my wrist and she takes me to her spot. I remember this being more painful, but that was probably because I had a bigger tattoo on my back. I see James still picking out his, and Sean getting something done on his shoulder.

After my tattoo is finished Shauna wraps me up and I put it on my dad's account.

"He's going to yell at you when he finds out," she says before I leave.

"Ya but all I gotta do is pout and show a little water works and we're all good," I remark and she laughs. James is finally done with the wolverine claws on his forearm we leave, I swear that kid has an unhealthy obsession. We head to the dorms and I change into pajamas.

Once the transfers some in all conversations die down and all becomes awkward

**So there is Chapter 4 for you. I have to say I'm not the proudest of this chapter, and I kind of didn't know how to end it off. This is my longest chapter yet, and ya. Reviews help me write. Suggents are helpful.**


	5. What Happened

Rania POV

**Check out my prequel Called Before. I own nothing.**

Once the transfers come in and change, they sit on the bed and do nothing, so do we.

"Okay I can't stand it anymore. I feel like in back in lower levels again but maybe we should play that icebreaker game. You know the one where you say you're name, and something about yourself. We'll go Dauntless Born, Transfer, Dauntless Born, Transfer, so on and so forth. Except we'll skip the faction part," I say, not able to stand the tension any longer. Everyone nods, "I'll go first. I'm Rania and I love the die hard movies."

Jacob goes next, "I'm Jacob," Sean and James are immediately on guard, "and my favorite book is The Fault In Our stars."

"I'm Sean, and I love Dauntless Cake," he says. That's what everyone says when the don't know what else to say.

"I'm Clarisse, and I have an obsession with Wolverine," she says. I quietly whisper in James's ear, "Hey Jamie I think we found your sole mate," He blushed so hard a tomato would be jealous.

"I'm Liza, and Sean is my twin brother."

"I'm Liam and I suck majorly at remembering names."

"I'm James and I don't like butterknives."

This goes on until we meet all the transfers and Dauntless Born. About 10 minutes later we all decide to crash, even though its only 9:00.

***********

PAGE BREAK

***********

Eric and Four slam two pans together to wake us up. One thing I didn't get from my father is his deep sleeping, so I am up with one bang.

"Initiates. Be up and ready in 10 minutes. Training room number 1, all of you," Eric says then leaves.

When we arrive mom has a plate with muffins on it. We all take one and devore them hungrily as Eric explains today.

"Today we will have transfers versus Dauntless Born. First one unconscious loses. Concede and you'll be hanging on the railing of the chasm for 5 minutes," he says and I shiver.

First pair Simon and Clove. Clove is a small girl around the same height as my mother. **(A/n shes like clove from the hunger games but not as pscycotic)** but don't let that fool you. She always used to get pick on in school for being short, but she toughened up quickly and punched anybody who made fun of her. And as dad says, "The smaller, the more vicious."

Simon goes in with the mindset that he's going to win, looking at her small frame. Oh boy, is he wrong.

Clove uses the small and vulnerable card to make him think she's afraid of him. Simon punches at her temple, but Clove ducks and unleashes what I call Cato. I'm sorry such Hungers Games nerd. Team Finnick anyone?

She uses his moment of surprise to kick him in the back of his knees to make him fall over. She kicks at his side and he crawls into the fetal position, while she punches the living daylights out of him.

Once Simon is unconscious the power goes out.

"Tris if this is your idea of a sick prank it isn't funny," Four says

"It wasn't me I swear," Tris says.

"Uri?" he asks.

"No, not on prank list for today," he replies.

All of a sudden the lights turn on, "It's okay guys…I think it was just a quick power outage," Eric says as he inspects the fuse box in the corner.

"Okay next is Rania, and Liam," mom says. I'm really made at Clove for taking the sweet and vulnerable card.

While we're waiting for the first strike, we take each other in. Liam has a strong build and has already gained some muscle. But he looks like he could be easily unbalanced.

He throws a kick at my side, and I catch it, jerking his leg he falls on the floor. I kick him in the nose and cringe slightly when I hear a crack. I'm about to finish him off when the room goes black.

I hear the door open, "hello," someone calls.

I hear footsteps walking towards me, and too late I realize I should run away. The last thing I think is, "Please don't make me relive my pain," before I black out.

**So that's it for today. Don't you just love cliffhangers, I do, when I write them. I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. Sorry that it's really short.**


	6. Fixed (Almost)

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

**Okay so this going to be kind of confusing. but you should be able to understand soon enough. Not this chapter though. Beware of the shortness.**

The lights turn back on and we look around, and see to my horror my baby isn't there.

"Rania," Uriah and I call at the same time.

No Answer

"Rania,"

No answer. Now I'm getting worried. The initiates are looking all over the place.

"Class is dismissed. No class until further notice," Tobias says in his 'Four' voice. Only Sean, Liza, and James stay. Once the rest of the initiates leave I start freaking out.

"Where is my baby? What if it happened again? I could barely stand it the last time, and I knew where she was!" I yell.

"Tris calm down," Eric says putting his hand on my shoulder.

I grab his collar and pull him down to my face, "Don't tell me to calm down!" I hate when people tell me to calm down it makes me madder. I don't even care that madder's not a word. I let him go and he looks scared of me. Good, he should be.

We go to the control room to see if we can find anything. What's weird is that the whole compound had a black out, and the none of the cameras could catch anything. It was really strange.

"What if she's in the old room again, I highly doubt it but it's worth a shot," Liza suggests shyly.

Last time something like this happened, Rania was found in Uriah's apartment, but she said that she was taken to weird cave in an abandoned part of the compound.

"We need more people," Tobias says.

We gather Zeke, Will, Peter, Jai, and Alec, and send Liza away. They were going to try and send me away, then they saw the look on my face, and thought better of it.

Near the chasm is this set of stairs, you would go up to go to your apartment. There is a little door on the side for officials only.

Uriah uses his master key to open the door. It is small, and even I can barely stand properly. Poor Tobias he's the tallest out of all of us. After a while the ceiling gets higher, but the boys still have to crouch a little.

There is another door at the end of the hall. Jai kicks it open. After it is a dark hallway, the only source of light coming from behind us. One room where Rania would most likely be.

"Okay, Tris and Uri go find her. It'll be best if she sees you two first," we walk into the room, and to my surprise and somewhat delight, and horror. I see her lying on the bed. A small poll of blood around her head.

I walk over and rake a quick peek at under the covers. She was shirtless, wearing only short boy shorts.

"Give me your sweatshirt," I say to Uri.

"What?" he almost yells, "If that bastard touched my baby I'm going to fucking kill him so painfully," he mutters as he takes his sweatshirt off, leaving him only in a tight undershirt.

I quickly slip the sweatshirt on her. It falls just bellow her knees, 'cause it's oversized on Uriah too.

"Gently pick her up, we don't know what happened," I command.

When we're back at the tunnel we look at the guys, "Did you find him,"

"No signs of him anywhere."

I don't care. We rush to get Rania to the infirmary, where she is immediately taken to a room and hooked up to machines.

No visitors are allowed to see her until tomorrow. I walk home with Eric and Uri. He lives on the floor below us.

**R POV**

I wake up, and try to open my eyes, but the light is too bright. I groan and feel a hand slip into mine.

"Baby can you open your eyes for me."

"I can't daddy, the lights are too bright," I groan.

"They aren't on," he chuckles.

"Close the windows," I groan again. I hear something that sounded, like blinds shut and I try to open my eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Soar everywhere. Daddy, did it happen again?"

"No baby. We got you out before it could happen again. But hey you can talk to me without screaming which is a good thing,"

I laugh, which 'causes me to wince, "How long was I out? And where am I in rankings."

He smiles, "Just like your mother. They postponed intiation until you were awake, so you're still in 5th place, and you've been out for 3 days."

_Three_ whole days, "Daddy when is this going to stop? I don't want to live like this anymore."

"I don't know baby, I don't know."

**So I wrote a small father daughter scene for all of y'all. Don't hate me if this make sense. You will know when the time comes. My fail attempt at being wise…anyway comment your questions and suggestions. See you next time, bye**


End file.
